The transformers came out of the closet
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: The transformers came out of the closet. Mearing snapped. Slash, femslash and Xenofilia. No flames !


Universe: Bayverse with influences from G1.  
Warnings: slash, femmeslash, insinuations interface, alcoholism, Xenofilia, au, OOC.

Couples: Sam Bee x; Optimus x Jazz ; Ironhide x Lennox; Sideswipe x Jolt ;  
Arcee x Mikaela ; Sunstrekear x Miles; Ratchet x Wheeljack  
Rating: M

Normal P.O.V.

"Charlotte Mearing was a woman rigid that usually do not lose the line. After all, she was the director of the CIA, the largest intelligence agency in the world. And besides, she is responsible for overseeing NEST, a groupingmilitary where soldiers and robotic aliens fought side by side.

Fortunately, it's been two years since there's no more enemies. But that does not mean the situation is quiet.

If there is one thing that takes away the sleep of Mearing are the presence of homosexuals, especially in places where they are poorly seen, as the army.

Mearing is one of those traditional homophobics who thinks disgusting two men clinging. And also think that lesbian women are imbeciles who need a good fuck.

Anyway, we all know that Transformers haven't gender . Although humans as Mearing believe mechs and femmes are genres and not models of robots, which is the truth.

Even mechs and femmes have the same reproductive equipment, only varying size. Mechs also pregnant.

Humans knew they had some couples between the transformers. And the number increased after new arrivals. What some do not count on was that some humans fall in love for Transformers.

Poor Mearing . The NEST 's cabinet is about to be opened.

One day, there was a party there at the base of Diego Garcia. The autobots reduced their size until they became the height of humans. They were all there. Except the double Skids \ Mudflap (grounded as always) and stressed the Red Alert, who was looking after the security monitors.

... ...  
Mearing ordered the autobots couples not to hold on during the party.

But what she did not count on was that the effect of alcohol would be revealing.

Sergeant Epps drank so much that he began to rub the Colonel Lennox.

The Ironhide when saw it , became super, hyper, mega furious. He wanted to kill Epps anyway. If not for the Jazz and Optimus calling for calm and holding Ironhide, was once Robert Epps.

Then Lennox dragged his companion to a bush and were doing what you're thinking.

After that, you could hear Sam, totally drunk, shouting from the rooftops that I was passionate Bee, that without the camaro he could not breathe, among other sugary things.

The Bee was even more drunk, but with some awareness. But even so, he bowed to his knees in front of Sam and proposed.

Needless to say how Optimus and Jazz, Bee's parents, cried with this scene. Finally, their boy found his love . You could hear the Jazz screaming that the Bee was the pride of the mother.

Taking advantage of the moment of joy, Optimus took Jazz style bride and took him to another place, to do something that Mearing was not going to like .

Speaking Mearing, the powerful chief had vomited everything she ate.

She started screaming that it was a shame that everyone was going to be arrested if they did not stop with the nastiness.

But before she finished speaking, Jolt hit one of his harnesses her, rendering her unconscious for a few minutes.

Then, the purple mech took the opportunity to escape with his loved Sideswipe before the boring woman woke .

The Mrs. Mearing was awakened by a Sunny and Miles super tune singing "I will survive" on karaoke. With the right kiss at the end of the presentation. Miles did not drink, just to make sure he would mess the Sunstrekear. That is a very vain mech.

On the floor of the carriage, the Mearing not stand anymore.

Then she left. She was so furious that he did not see Wheeljack and Ratchet was furiously kneading.

But the worst was yet to come.

When Mearing reached the parking lot, she caught Mikaela and Arcee in a scene worthy of "Two steps from paradise."

And still had to hear Mikaela cause: "Hey, boss, you come across a menage a troi?"

Mearing got into the car, angrily stomped on the accelerator. She swore she would hold all of these displayed.

...  
Two weeks later ...

No one was arrested. Optimus and Jazz used diplomacy to convince the boss to not arrest anybody. Though she could only hold humans.

Anyway, all the homosexuals out of the NEST's closet.

It was a miracle Colonel Lennox was not demoted or even dismissed.

It is believed that Ironhide's cannon, Optimus's voice and Jazz's stereo have influenced the Mearing's final decision about the case.

Believe me, that is why transformers are more than meets the eye. "


End file.
